Kingdom of the Netherlands
Dag! The Kingdom of the Netherlands was previously under the rule of the Kingdom of Canada. After a surprising result from a referendum, the Dutch declared their independence from the Canadians. The new king of the Netherlands Rudie van Oranje and the Dutch government the Netherlands plans to be more aggressive on the world stage, due to her small influence in the world in recent times. Members Political Leaders *'King Rudie van Oranje' *'Prime Minister' *'Defense Minister' *'Minister of Economy' *'Minister of War' *'Attorney General' *'Minister of Foreign Affairs' Naval Officials *'Grand Admiral Joris Bijsterbosch' *'Fleet Admiral' *'Fleet Admiral' *'Vice Admiral Martijn Teussink' *'Vice Admiral' *'Vice Admiral' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' Army Officers *'Lieutenant General Peter-jan Noordhuis' *'Major General' *'Major General' *'General' *'General' *'General' *'General' Air Force Officers *'Major General' *'General' *'General' *'General' How to Join Buy some stroopwaffles, and head to the nearest recruitment centre. *List what branches you want to join. *Character Names? *What will you contribute to the Netherlands? *Why do you wish to join? *When'd you learn how to bike? *''JIj spraken Nederlands?'' Threat Level Foreign Relations Doctrine Ship Design Our naval doctrine prohibits the use of the traditional heavily armed cruisers, in favor of missile cruisers such as the Kiev and Ticonderoga. Designs are allowed in any way, as long as the design is logically sound. The use of horribly strange colors like pink on warships is not appreciated and prohibited, we prefer our ships somewhat camouflaged. All ships will use the acronym HLMNS before their respective names. The Royal Navy of the Netherlands/Koninklijke Marine The Dutch Navy can trace their heratige back to 1488. The navy had its peak in the age of sail when the Dutch navy was one of the most powerful on the planet. It was reduced to negleble size. Now as one of our strongest assets and the largest expanding one, the Koninklijke Marine continues to protect our seas and defend Dutch interests. Battleships IMG_3869.JPG|''Michel de Ruyter'' is a fast four gunner. Her namesake comes from the famous Dutch admiral, who was one of the most skilled admirals of the Dutch-Anglo war. With her relatively strong armament of guns and 48 super sonic missiles with a further 24 tomahawk cells. She also has several harpoon missile launchers and octuple AA missile systems. She ha she a torpedo blister and TCMs to deal with the torpedo threat, and she is also equipped to hunt down submarines. IMG_4136.JPG|The Delft is named after the city. With a max speed of 34 knots, the Delft is a fast battleship. Aside from her 18 large main guns, she packs two triple 510 MM torpedo tubes. In addition, she has sixteen quadruple missile batteries and 72 VLS cells. She also has 4 Harpoon launchers and an advanced computer. She is also equipped with numerous small secondary weapons and a few drones, similar to those found on the Missouri during Operation Desert Storm. Aircraft Carriers IMG_4353.JPG|''Karel Doorman's name sake comes from the Dutch rear admiral who lead the hastily organized multinational force to defend Java. He was killed in the Battle for the Java sea a ship was the majority of the fleet, but he was a hero. This class of aircraft carrier will serve his legacy well. With a speed of 31 knots and a wide hull, it is a comfortable and reasonably fast ship. She has a capacity of 200 aircraft with a healthy load of missiles and countermeasures. She also has some armour to deal with any threats which break through her defenses. IMG_3642.JPG|The ''Zwaard or sword is a fast carrier, reaching an excess of 36 knots. She has a extensively torpedo bludgeon and a single bridge. She is also fitted with 4 CIWS emplacments, 2 octuple AA missile launchers, 4 Harpoon missile launchers, 16 VLS, ASW weapons, and countermeasures. Aside from that, she also has her potent armada of 150 aircraft at her disposal. Cruisers Placeholder.jpeg|Gotta Problem with no cruisers? Destroyers 1505259474649.jpeg|''Eindhoven'' and other ships of her class are relatively stealth and stable warships. With her top speed of 42 knots, Shen is one of the most versatile warships. She also has 48 VLS cells and 2 octuple AA missile launchers. Her computer being one of the most advanced in the world for a ship can track hundreds of targets at once with her advanced radar systems. This ship represents the Dutch advancement into more modern warships and the strengthening of her navy. IMG_3763.JPG|The Rotterdam class of destroyers is one of the best types of destroyers. Despite lacking basic stealth, she make sure yo for it with her 41 knot speed and torpedo blisters. She also has dual torpedo tubes, a upgraded radar system and 64 tomahawk cells. Frigates and Corvettes IMG_4189.JPG|''Gaius Julius Civilis'' is a fast frigate. She follows the LCS layout and ha she a max speed of 48.9 knots. She has a measly 8 VLS, but has 12 quad AA missile mounts. She also operates an extensive mission bay which can be used to store anything from general cargo to tanks to smaller warships. Submarines IMG 4262.JPG|''Jager'' or Hunter is a nuclear attack submarine capable of 36 knots. She is equipped with TCMs. Her stealth enables her to function undetected for long amounts of time. Equally potent are her wire-guided torpedoes. She is also equipped with several Mach 3 missiles. IMG_3853.JPG|The Vis class submarine is a stealthy diesel powered submarine. Despite her low max speed of 29 knots, she is very stealthy and nearly undetectable. Despite her lack of nuclear power, she can last 4 months underwater. She has TCMs and several torpedo tubes with 16 tomahawk missiles. Koninklijke Luchtmacht Fighter Aircraft Bomber Aircraft Reconissance Aircraft, UCAVs, and UAVs AWACS, Utility, and Logistics Aircraft Koinlijke Landmacht Artillery Systems Land-based Missile Systems Tanks Utility Vehicles Infantry Equipment Military Projects Military projects used to defend the people of the Kingdom of the Netherlands and destroy enemies, push come to shove. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies